Friedrich August von Hayek
Friedrich August von Hayek, commonly known as FA_Hayek, is regarded as one of the founding members of the Infinity Alliance. He set up the Infinity Institute and wrote many of the economic and philosophy lessons at the Institute. He is an Amalgamatist Philosopher. Early Life FA_Hayek was born Friedrich August von Hayek to parents Karl Luther von Hayek and Kristine of Hazlittburg. He was raised in relative comfort by his parents, who were advisors to the head of state of the City-State of Hazlittburg. He was educated at the premier schools and raised as an elite of society. Hayek, however, preferred working with his hands, and began to work for the Hazlittburg Technology at age 15. Understanding the power of hard work, Hayek decided that the best form of life would a life of diligent study, to beter the people of Hazlittburg. Education Studying at Hazlittburg Institute of Learning At the age of 17, Hayek quit he job at Hazlittburg Technology and began to study economic theory and philosophy. At the Institute, he read about the leader buzzboygt and his Philosophy of Amalgamatism. Seeing the affects of a free-market system on foreign policy and internal policy of a nation first hand, he believed that the philosophy would be the best thing for all nations. He began to work hard in school, to have a chance to move to Eagles Landing to study the policy of buzzboygt. Studying in Eagles Landing before and durring the Karma War At the age of 20, Hayek was able to obtain a pass to fly to Eagles Landing, Eagles Landing to study the political system of Eagles Landing. The thrill and excitement to study the man behind the philosophy made Hayek extremely happy. Durring his time at the University, he was able to receive his Doctorate in Economics and Philosophy. Meeting buzzboygt While studying at the University of the Shire, he became involved with The Revolution Movement. He was able to help lead the Revolution Movement in the state of the Shire, and meet buzzboygt. Hayek met buzzboygt shortly after the War of the Coalitions. His meeting with buzzboygt proved to be a lasting relationship, which lasted the remainder of buzzboygt's life. Hayek became an ambassador for the city-state of Hazlittburg to Eagles Landing and began to work deals to provide technology to the nation. He began to study the works of buzzboygt with buzzboygt, ask him question and critique his theories. buzzboygt is said to believe that Hayek influenced the theory of Amalgamatism as much as he. Professorship at the University of the Shire While serving as ambassador to Eagles Landing, Hayek recieved a job teaching Amalgamatistic Thought and Economic Theory at the University of the Shire. While serving as a professor, the Karma War broke out, forcing many of his students to join military service. Watching the state of affairs and the public outrage against the President, buzzboygt, who wanted peace but was forced to go to war made him want to leave the nation. He left Eagles Landing in the middle of the Karma War, never to return. Creation of Austrian Utopia After leaving Eagles Landing, the city-state of Hazlittburg began to believe that it would be best for her people to form a united Austria with other city-states in the region. The votes were cast throughout the land, and the people unanimouslly decided to unify as the nation of Austria. The name, however, brought memories of the war-torn nation they once knew. It was decided that they were going to form an Austrian Utopia. They decided, that would be there name. They appointed Hayek to be there leader. Formation of the Infinity Alliance In late June, FA_Hayek met Zenith Frost and President Huffington, two freedom specialist from different regions of Planet Bob. These people came together to speak in making an alliance of sovereign nations based upon freedom and sovereignty of individual nations. In late June, these people wrote a draft constitution, listing three figureheads that would control the alliance. Originally, the three were to include President Huffington, Zenith Frost and third individual. When the third individual backed out, FA_Hayek was chosen to replace him, forming the triumvirate of the Infinity Alliance. Constitutional Reorganization After a month of the triumvirate system, the alliance decided to move to a democratic republic. In the Constitutional Reformation, the triumvirate position was eliminated. The alliance created a Director of Infinity Global, Director of Infinity Central, Director of Infinity Institute and Director of Infinity United position to serve the alliance leadership. FA_Hayek assumed the role of Director of Infinity Institute after the changes were made. Life as the Director of Infinity Institute Category:Austrian Utopia Category:The Infinity Alliance Category:Amalgamatism Category:Individuals Category:Kingdom of Hyrule